


The Final Nail

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Shinra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for drabblefix; prompt was "nails."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Nail

In Corel, steel is hard to come by. Every nail, screw and rivet is a miracle, and Barret treats each one as he would a child. He has none of his own, but he understands what it is to cradle that which is precious.

He nails the sign, "CAUTION - CONSTRUCTION" up like he might a victory flag; he screws and welds and tunnels with reverence. Corel has hope now.

Dyne is frowning as they bury their picks and hammer their tools; their childhood above them, a childhood assured for Dyne's daughter.

Shinra General Electric will make sure they survive.


End file.
